The present invention relates generally to aquariums and, more particularly, to temperature measuring, algae cleaning and feeding systems for aquariums.
Among the most important factors in proper maintenance of aquariums is proper monitoring and control of tank temperature; cleaning of the tank, particularly cleaning of the tank to remove algae; and proper feeding of the fish. Control of temperature is important because fish are cold-blooded creatures, they cannot create their own body temperature, and therefore the water around them will give their body heat to maintain a correct metabolism. Fish originate from all corners of the globe, in different parts of the world the fish will live in different temperature scales. They can tolerate a slight variance from the natural water temperature, but beyond that the fish will start to suffer which in turn will induce stress in the fish; this can then lead to fatalities in the aquarium as the fishes immune system will start to break down and bacterial infections can start to attack the fish
There are a number of ways to control algae: 1) changing about 10% of the water each week; 2) use algae eating fish or snails; 3) add live plants—plants higher on the evolutionary hierarchy will compete with the algae for nutrients and thus will limit algae growth; 4) limit light; and 5) use of an ultraviolet sterilizer. When all else fails the algae has to be removed by hand. This means scraping the glass with algae scrapers.
Fish foods are engineered to provide a complete and balanced diet for the fish and are available in a variety of forms: floating pellets, sinking pellets, granules, tablets, and flakes.                Flakes are the most common type of processed foods, and are available in a very wide variety. Some flakes are engineered to provide the nutritional requirements of specific varieties or species of fish, and others are designed to counter nutritional imbalances, while still others are balanced to enhance color or growth or to encourage spawning.        Pellets are available in forms that are denser or lighter than water. This allows the fish to feed in a more natural way—if the right pellet is provided. Some fish prefer to feed off the bottom of the tank while others prefer to feed off the surface. Like flakes, pelleted foods are available in many varieties, each with a specific purpose.        Granules are like very small, hard flakes or tiny pellets. Currently only a limited variety of fish food granules are available, usually engineered for the general nutritional needs of small community fish.        Tablets are really just large flat pellets. Most tablets are of a sinking variety, but there are some that are engineered to adhere to the side of the aquarium so that you may observe your fish feeding. Most of the sinking tablets are engineered to provide for the nutritional needs of scavengers and bottom feeders.        
The differences in types of food as well the levels in the tank at which different fish swim and feed requires novel approaches to feeding the fish. It is also important that any food delivery system be able to provide a variety of foods. Variety in the diet reduces the chance of any nutritional shortcomings of one or more of the selected foods becoming a health or longevity problem for the fish. Providing a variety of foods will also reduce the chances that fish lose interest in the foods that they are offered.